supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Price of Power/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icewish Info After The Doppelganger/Roleplay, the group of heroes is teleported to a place called Caligo Mountain. This is also were Zelda, Ilia, and Sheik are hiding. They must now defeat a new enemy, their former friend corrupted by power, Link.... RP Characters Link (Ice) Zelda (Ice) Epona (Ice) Ilia (Ice) Sheik (Ice) Iggy (WolfStar) Ridley (WolfStar) Keldeo (WolfStar) Skar (WolfStar) Servine (WolfStar) Howl (Wolf) Lily (Daffodil) Sol (June) Eddie (Night) Pad (Night) Melody (Night) In Hyrule.... The group appeared in a cave on Mt. Caligo in northern Hyrule.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 02:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "Hello," said Sol as she lit a small fire in the middle of the cave. "Epona? Iggy? Ridley?" said Ilia, slightly confused. Sheik and Zelda were also in the same cave, though they didn't speak. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 04:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Epona nodded. She was able to tell Ilia what happened, though it was very hard. "Um, I think I understand," said Ilia. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:05, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Howl scanned the mountain side. It was snowing heavily and the winds made the bitter cold even worse. He growled angrily an tried to find a cave for shelter. Runningwolf15 (talk) 22:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) (Out of the hospital, finally) Lily was able to explain what happened to the others in English so that they could understand what had happened. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fb/Lilligant_BW.gif [[User:Daffodilpetal|'Daffodil']] I ♡ Grass Types 23:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) (Yay! :D) Zelda nodded. "I understand," she said, concerned. She stood up, but her joints were sore from the cold. "We need to get back to Hyrule castle, and if Link doesn't listen to reason, we...will have to kill him." Ilia looked down at the icy cave floor. Sheik stayed silent and Epona paced around nervously. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 23:07, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Sol flew to the cave entrance and looked outside. "It is a long way to the capital from here," she said. "You will have to start traveling as soon as possible, and you might be able to reach there within a week or two." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 02:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Zelda was shivering from the cold, but nodded. "We will have to start moving the first thing in the morning," she said, stuttering slightly. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 02:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC Melody was shivering so Pad put his arms around her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC) The sun rose and pale streams of light covered the mountainside. Zelda and Sol exited the cave. The others followed with Sheik exiting last. "I'd never thought that I'd miss the desert..." he said, shivering. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 22:33, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Pad,Melody, and Eddie woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) They started traveling south. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 15:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Skar growled. Then she tried to warm herself up."Hey Skar, do you know Arceus is married to Dialga? Of course you do!" she laughed. "Doesn't like everyone who's in the pokemon world knows that?" asked Keldeo. "I never knew." repiled Servine. "Ok, I know all about Arceus. I have 7 Arcues-EX cards. But what's more inportant? Saving the world or Arceus?" asked Iggy. "Arceus." repiled the pokemon. "I thought so, I would have said Reshiram." muttered Ridley. Iggy looked at him. Since the two were good friends, Ridley could always tell Iggy was thinking the "Well Right, Rid" but his glare. "Arceus is a fail, he is a normal type!" they both whispered.' but what about the elemental plates" ✰WolfStar✰ "Shut up!" shouted Sheik to them. "No one likes you!" http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 16:03, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Sol was starting to get a headache. "Please, just let their be silence. We need to avoid as little conflict as possible," she said. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 16:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) "right" - Cupcake. Zelda looked arround to see who had said that. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Melody and pad were in the hide out but Eddie went out to look for food.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:23, November 4, 2012 (UTC) "You are going to attract wild animals," said Sol, her head feeling like it was hit with a hammer. The group continued walking. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:24, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Eddie saw people in the distance.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:32, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Zelda unfolded a map. They had a very long way to travel to even get out of the Caligo Mountain Range. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:34, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Eddie walked to the people in the distance.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:36, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay